Precious Teasing
by pizza ghost
Summary: Mako and Nagisa finally get some time together again but Makoto may be a little preoccupied? (Nah, it's just PWP. Literally just sex. I'm sorry not sorry.)


As soon as the bedroom door was shut behind them, the two teenagers began stripping each other of the restricting clothes between them. The smaller of the two reaching to touch his older lover and kissing every bit of newly exposed skin.

"W-wait, Nagisa. We need to talk about…" Makoto gasped when Nagisa bit his collarbone teasingly. "Haru and Rin. What are we going to do about them?"

Nagisa hummed and stripped himself of the last of his clothing, laying himself back on Makoto's bed. "I don't know. Can we please worry about that later? We haven't been together in a while and…" Nagisa's face turned pink and he turned his head, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

Makoto sat himself near the head of the bed, leaning back against the wall. "We need to work something out first! We can't have those two fighting again." He relaxed and Nagisa huffed at being ignored as well as seeing that Makoto had left his pants on.

Nagisa crawled forward towards him and forced Makoto to let him settle between his legs. He grinned when he heard Makoto's breath hitch as he started to massage and rub him through his pants. "Mako-chan, this isn't anything that can't be worked out after we… you know." he giggled and started to mouth the older boys erection through his pants, teasing him in the worst way possible.

Makoto stifled a pleasured moan and took a deep breath, he brought one hand to Nagisa's soft blonde locks and pulled his head away from his crotch. "I won't be able to fully enjoy myself or you until we talk about it. I'm too preoccupied." he stated.

Nagisa huffed loudly and rolled his eyes, obviously frustrated. He pulled himself up and sat across Makoto's lap, resting his head on his shoulder. "Fine. Let's make it quick though."

Makoto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist, holding him. "Okay then." He began rubbing Nagisa's tummy in gentle circles.

Nagisa relaxed. "So what's happening between them this time?" he asked.

"Rin was helping Rei with his technique in swimming and Haru got… rather jealous. He and Rin got in another argument and when I was leaving Rin was really angry and Haru seemed rather upset." Makoto explained, pulling one hand away from his smaller lover.

Nagisa looked up at him. "So what are we supposed to do abo-Oh!" he gasped and moaned. "Wh-what are you doing? Ah!" he panted out.

Makoto smiled down at him. "You were so eager. We can talk and have a little fun, I suppose." he swirled his lubed up finger around the other's entrance again, pressing lightly.

Nagisa shivered and moaned softly, spreading his legs to allow Makoto better access. "That's good." he mumbled.

"So what do you suppose we do? How can we help them?" he asked, pressing the first finger in suddenly.

Nagisa half glared up at his older boyfriend. "Y-you're a devil, you know? A devil in disguise!" he whined. "Mako-chan, you can be so mean!"

"That isn't what we're supposed to be talking about here! What do you think?" he asked, pumping the first finger in and out quickly.

Nagisa moved his hips a little with the movement of his hand. "I d-don't know. Ah! Th-they should f-figure it out themselves." he jolted and and groaned audibly when Makoto suddenly added a second finger and began scissoring them. "So good…."

Makoto chuckled. "Just because they should doesn't mean they will. Both are rather stubborn, you know that!" he hummed. "Maybe I should talk to Haru and you can talk to Rin?" he offered.

"Wh-what would we sa-AH! Yes! Right there!" Nagisa moaned and shivered, panting and moving his hips more in an attempt to fuck himself on Makoto's fingers. He groaned and gripped at the sheets with one hand, the other hand buried in Makoto's brown hair, gripping and pulling lightly. "Right there is so good!" he moaned.

"You didn't finish what you were saying, Nagisa." Makoto stated, adding the third and final finger, pumping them in and out adding a twist every now and then. He enjoyed watching how Nagisa throbbed and writhed in his lap, his face flushed and contorted in pleasure. He resisted the urge to lean forward and capture his lips.

Nagisa moved one leg over Makoto's shoulder while the other remained splayed wide. A steady stream of small moans were escaping his mouth and he struggled to focus on Makoto's words. "What w-would we… say t-to them?" he finally finished. "Fuck… harder please. More." he begged softly.

Makoto grinned to himself and he complied to Nagisa's request. He had planned on thoroughly teasing the younger but that resolve was starting to slip as his pants were growing further more uncomfortably tight every time another sweet moan escaped Nagisa's lips. "We would just talk to them, tell them that it isn't important and that they should be able to get past it." he answered finally.

Nagisa panted roughly, his entire body felt like jelly in Makoto's arms. He moved more and continued riding the fingers that were teasing him so much. "I'm really c-close…" he panted. Makoto's fingers drove deep, curling and expertly locating the special spot within his younger lover that made his back arch and caused him to scream out in pleasure. Makoto smirked and kissed the trembling leg that rested on his shoulder. "Mako-chan, I'm really gonna come if you do that…." Nagisa warned, not stilling his own body.

"Hmm… can't have that." Makoto mused before withdrawing his fingers. Nagisa whimpered as his body relaxed once more, legs still shaking from the stimulation. Makoto carefully moved his smaller boyfriend to lay on the bed while he stood and removed his pants. Nagisa shivered on the bed as he looked up at Makoto who was crawling towards him. He leaned over the smaller and nuzzled his neck. "I'm sorry for teasing so much." he apologized.

Nagisa draped his arms over Makoto's shoulders and drew him close for a kiss. "Can we get to the good part now?" he asked as he wrapped his legs around Makoto's waist.

Makoto nodded and grabbed the lube that had been hidden beneath his covers, coating his length before beginning to press into him. Nagisa let out a long drawn out moan as he was filled, clinging to his larger lover. Makoto waited as he was fully seated into the younger, giving him time to adjust. As soon as the blonde gave consent though he was withdrawing and then plunging back in. Nagisa moved with him and used his lips and teeth to nip and suck at the sensitive spots on his partner's neck, knowing exactly which places were sensitive.

Makoto groaned and moved his hips faster, beginning to lose his patience and his composure he drove into the smaller boy, pushing him into the mattress. He held Nagisa's hips with a bruising grip and moved them together, both panting for air and nearing their own climax.

Nagisa's moans had gotten progressively louder and by now he was near screaming in his pleasure, spurring Makoto on for more. He moved one hand from Nagisa's hip to his own length and jerked him in time with his thrusts. Before long the blonde was whispering his barely audible warning and he was undone, shooting the hot, white liquid onto his chest.

Makoto thrust a few more times into the tight opening before going off himself, filling his younger lover. Nagisa's arms and legs fell from the larger male and he lay panting and spent, a satisfied smile on his face. Makoto rolled off to the side and relaxed beside him while they caught their breath. They both turned to face each other and they smiled, sharing a sweet kiss together.

"You're so precious, Nagisa. Teasing you is too much fun." Makoto chuckled.

Nagisa's pouted his lips and huffed. "Don't tease me too much, or I won't think it's worth it." Makoto's eyes widened and he seemed worried and was about to say something as Nagisa giggled. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding, you'll always be worth it." he assured and kissed his cheek.

The next day after school, the members of the swim club met. Makoto and Nagisa both smirked when they saw the fading bite marks that seemed to cover Haru.


End file.
